


Stiles fault

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, February 7: case, sign, book
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 15





	Stiles fault

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, February 7: case, sign, book

  
Derek reached over and opend up another case of books to sign. He sighs looking at that the long line of people gathered at the Beacon Books at this rate he’d be here until midnight. He blamed Stiles. It was his boyfriends idea to write his life story but instead of an autobiography it was published as a fiction novel. Within the first week, it was on the New York bestseller list and by the first month it was number one. His publisher booked him on a book tour all over the country. This was all Stiles's fault.


End file.
